Turok-Han
"It is a vampire, but it is, uh, something more than that. It is a -- a Turok-Han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han are to vampires. They're primordial, ferociously powerful killing machine, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race." The Turok-Han Vampires, largely referred to as "übervamps", are a race of ancient and powerful breed of vampire creatures that drink blood to survive. Characteristics/Description Although they appear to have at least a few similarities, the Turok-Hans are diffrent then vampires in folklore. They are pale, they dont seem human at all, are hairless, eyeless and evolved to live underground. They also have a hive mind like ants and bees, only that they are mammals not insects. Ranks/Classification The Queen - The Turok-Han Vampire Queen is the queen of all the Turok-Hans, Drones and Hive Guardian. The queen appeared as a large pale red vampire with two crest resembling bat ears and has a large flap of skin that runs from wrists all the way to her ankles, presumably used for gliding. She also has long claws used for scratching her enemies all though she leaves that to her drones most of the time. Her blood seems to fuse with a humans blood. Hive Guardians - The Turok-Han Hive Guardian Vampires are larger, stronger, faster versions of the drones found only in the deepest reaches of the hives and wait for any soul daring enough to venture deep enough into their domain. They exist solely to defend their territory, attacking even the fiercest of hunters without fear. These are Creatures that are Vampiric in nature. Despite their size they are surprisingly agile. What it makes up for in Speed it lacks in nimbleness. The Hive Guardian has been seen on a plethora of occasions and is known to run head first into objects simply because of its size and lack of eyes. The Hive Guardian seems to have some type of keen sense of smell or hearing because it can locate its enemies with ease. The size of the Hive Guardian makes him unable to reach lower and narrower areas of the hive. This creature resembles a dog in nature and has weak spots on it's head, and Stomach area. Drones - The Turok-Han Vampire drones are the workers and soldiers of this vampire species. Each hive has thousands of drones being commanded by a queen. They seem to have at least a little intelligence like making strategies and communicating with each other but that is their limit. They have no free will, all other functions are controlled by the queen. Like other castes they are pale in color and don't have eyes, ears and nostrils. But they have eye sockets stating they used to have eyes before evolving underground. And they have a human like skull. As they get older they turn into hive guardians and then turn into queens, but only if the current queen is deceased. They can also glide and jump high. Powers and Abilities As the natural predators of humans and other supernatural creatures, including vampires, the Turok-Han Vampires possess superior physical atrributes compared to those of humans and even most supernatural creatures. The Turok-Han possessed the conventional powers of vampires, though to a considerably higher level. *'Super Strength' - Turok-Han Vampires are much stronger than humans and other supernatural creatures; able to easily dismember them by the dozens. Turok-Han Vampires are also able to easily overpower even the strongest slayer and nearly kill her, forcing her to use every possible resource to defeat it the second time around. One Turok-Han Vampire drone is able push an entire wheelbarrow filled with timbers and tools out of its way by a mere shove of its hand and punch a cinder block into dust to no ill effect. They are also stronger the bigger they are. *'Super Speed' - Turok-Han Vampires are much faster than humans; quick enough to appear as blurs of motion and move from one place to another instantly. *'Super Agility' - Turok-Han Vampires are very agile and flexable; able to run at incredibly speeds, jump to great heights, and climp up walls and ceilings. A Turok-Han Vampire Hive Guardian can also leap long distances without aid, despite their large size and appearance. *'Super Durability' - Turok-Han Vampires have incredibly resilient. Even a drone can immediately recover even after having a whole mess of steel pipes dropped on it, and keep fighting a Slayer, even when impaled it through the eye with a crossbow bolt. *'Super Senses' - Turok-Han Vampires possess heightened sense of smell that allow them to smell blood from across long distances, enhanced hearing, and night vision. *'Bite' - The bite of a Turok-Han Vampire can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. *'Vampiric Blood' - By forcing a human into drinking her blood, the Turok-Han Vampire Queen can turn a human into a complete human-vampire. Weaknesses Despite their great power, even the Turok-Han possess some of the common weaknesses of vampires. *'Sunlight:' Sunlight is extremely deadly to the Turok-Han Vampires and can severely burn and even kill them if exposed long enough. *'Angel Blades:' An angelic blade can kill a Turok-Han. *'Decapitation:' The act of removing the head of the Turok-Han will result in death. *'Silver:' Much like all species of shapesifters, including werewolves, Turok-Han Vampires a vulnerable to silver. *'Broken Neck:' Bracking the neck of a Turok-Han Vampire Drone will result in death. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Creatures